El viaje de Feliciano
by World-Yaoi-XD
Summary: Fic basado en la película 'El viaje de Chihiro'. Advertencias: AU -Universo Alterno- y he decido que algunos personajes de la película verdadera se quedaran como están (no sé si eso es una advertencia pero lo pongo por si acaso), Ooc y nombres humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias: **AU -Universo Alterno- y he decido que algunos personajes de la película verdadera se quedaran como están (no sé si eso es una advertencia pero lo pongo por si acaso), Ooc, nombres humanos.

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos o Flash back-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(kjhgfd) -personajes hablando de fondo-

Abuelo Roma= Rómulo Vargas.

Este fic está basado en la película 'El viaje de Chihiro' dirigida por Hayao Miyazaki y producida por Studio Ghibli.

**Chapter 1**

Feliciano un joven de pelo marrón claro, ojos color café y un extraño rulo sobresaliendo del lado izquierdo de su cabello se despertaba poco a poco de su largo viaje.

-Esto es estar como en ninguna parte, maldición -dijo Lovino, el hermano mayor de Feliciano-

-Tranquilo Lovino cuando nos acostumbremos a vivir aquí será más fácil -dijo Rómulo, el abuelo de Lovino y Feliciano un hombre que aunque tuviese sus añitos parecía muy joven- mira es el colegio. Mira Feli es tu nuevo colegio -dijo entusiasmado-

Feliciano se asomó por la ventana del coche y saco la lengua en señal de molestia- Ve~ A mí me gustaba más mi antiguo colegio... ¡Ah! hermano mis flores se están marchitando -dijo apenado al ver el ramo de flores rosas que llevaba en la mano-

-Por supuesto que sí, que te crees estúpido , las aprietas demasiado -dijo Lovino molesto-

-Tranquilo Feli, en cuanto lleguemos a casa las pondremos en agua y revivirán -dijo su abuelo-

-Ve~ El primer ramo que me regalan y es un ramo de despedida, que triste... -dijo Feliciano desanimado-

-¿Y qué me dices de la rosa que te regalaron por tu cumpleaños? -dijo Lovino-

-Si... pero una rosa no es un ramo... -le contestó Feliciano-

-Tonto, se te ha caído la tarjeta -dijo Lovino dándole la tarjeta-

Siguieron su camino por una larga carretera hasta llegar al principio de un bosque.

-Qué extraño... ¿me habré equivocado de camino? No lo entiendo -dijo el abuelo deteniendo el coche y asomándose por la ventana-

-Ey, abuelo creo que es esa casa de color azul de allí arriba -señaló Lovino-

-Claro... me habré saltado el desvío. Supongo que este camino nos llevará también hasta allí. Sigamos entonces.

-Así es como nos perdemos siempre, abuelo -dijo Lovino-

-Ve~, hermano que son esas casitas -dijo Feliciano curioso y mirando unas especie de mini casas en el suelo-

*suspiro* Son altares para que la gente rece, en verdad Feliciano no sabes nada... -dijo Lovino un poco harto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Abuelito, ¿nos hemos perdido? -dijo Feliciano inseguro por no ver más que árboles y arbustos-

-Tranquilo Feli, estamos en un 4x4 -dijo el abuelo acelerando-

-Bastardo, siéntate -dijo Lovino a su hermano-

El abuelo aceleró haciendo que Feliciano se cayese hacia atras y quedar sentado en el asiento y cuando miró por la ventana vio la estatua de un pequeño hombre que le dió escalofríos- ¡Ahh! ¡Abuelo!

-¡Abuelo, no corras tanto que vamos a tener un accidente! -gritó Lovino asustado-

-Un túnel... -dijo el abuelo viendo un túnel en frente suya y frenando de golpe- parece viejo... -dijo saliendo del coche para verlo de cerca-

-Espera, abuelo deberíamos volver -dijo Lovino y en ese momento Feliciano se bajó del coche para ir con su abuelo- ¡Feliciano!

-Mmmh es de yeso este edificio es bastante nuevo -dijo el abuelo tocando una de las paredes-

-El viento entra en su interior -dijo Feliciano notando esto-

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo Lovino saliendo del coche también-

-Lovino entremos a ver, solo para echar un vistazo.

-No, abuelo tengo miedo vámonos -dijo Feliciano tirando del brazo de su abuelo-

-Venga Feli, no hay razón para tener miedo -dijo su abuelo para tranquilizarlo-

-Pero los de la mudanza llegaran antes -dijo Lovino-

-Tienen las llaves y si llegan antes que se encarguen ellos de la mudanza.

-Bueno... pero solo un poco.

-No abuelo, hermano venga vámonos -dijo Feliciano corriendo hacia el coche-

-Anda ven Feli, no tengas miedo -dijo el abuelo-

-No, he dicho que no -dijo Feliciano mirando de reojo una estatua parecida a la que habia visto antes-

-Ey, espéranos junta al coche -dijo Lovino entrando junto a su abuelo-

-¡Lovino... espérame! -dijo Feliciano corriendo junto a su hermano y agarrándose a su brazo-

-Estúpido, no te agarres así que nos vamos a caer -dijo Lovino molesto-

Fueron entrando cada vez más y más en el túnel hasta que salieron a lo que era una especie de campo con muchas casa y estatuas viejas-

-¿Que hacen hay esas casas? -preguntó Feliciano-

-Me lo imaginaba... parece que es un parque temático se construyen muchos a principio de los 90 pero todos cerraron cuando atacó la crisis económica... -dijo el abuelo mientras seguía caminando, seguido por Lovino y Feliciano-

-Espera abuelo, hermano ¡regresemos, por favor! -dijo Feliciano y de pronto un fuerte viento hizo que sonara como si el edificio estuviese gimiendo-

-Ve~ Lovino, el edificio está gimiendo... -dijo asustado Feliciano-

-Tonto, es solo el viento -dijo Lovino-

-Aquí estaban haciendo un río -dijo el abuelo- ¿eh? ¿Qué es eso olor? mmmhh huele muy bien...

-Es verdad, date prisa, Feliciano -dijo Lovino-

-Ve~ Esperadme.

-Todos son restaurantes... -dijo Lovino sorprendido-

-¿Dónde estará la gente? -preguntó Feliciano detrás de su hermano-

-¡Es allí, el olor viene de allí! -dijo el abuelo para correr hacia el lugar que decía- Es aquí, aquí

Encima de las mesas había un montón de comida aparentemente recién hecha.

-Wou, cuanta comida -dijo Lovino-

-¿Hay alguien hay? ¿Pueden atendernos? -dijo el abuelo- Ven Feliciano, comeremos algo.

-Si... tengo hambre, pagaremos cuando regresen -dijo Lovino cogiendo un trozo de pollo y mordiéndolo- está muy rico, ven pruébalo...

-¡No quiero, venga vámonos se van a enfadar con nosotros...! -dijo Feliciano preocupado, mientras su abuelo y su hermano empezaban a comer sin parar-

-¡Abuelo, Lovino! -dijo Feliciano con enfado y ya harto de esperar se fue a explorar un poco el lugar por su cuenta-

Feliciano fue caminado hasta subir unas escaleras y encontrarse con un gran balneario y lo extraño de él es que su chimenea y las cascadas de su alrededor estaban en marcha- ¿No se supone que este lugar estaba abandonado? -se paró justo en el gran puente que daba lugar a la entrada del balneario y se asomó por unos de los barrotes- ¡Es un tren! -se sorprendió al ver un tren por esa vieja vía pero descubrió que no estaba solo- Eh... -un chico rubio con el pelo hacia atrás, ojos azules y cuerpo desarrollado para su edad lo miraba fijamente-

-¡Que haces, no puedes estar aquí, márchate! -dijo el chico- ¡Se está haciendo de noche, vete antes de que anochezca! -dijo mientras lo empujaba- ya encienden las luces... ¡lárgate, yo los distraeré! -y dicho esto lanzo una especie de polvos al puente... Feliciano que no sabía que hacer lo único que hizo fue correr hacia donde estaban su abuelo y su hermano-

-Pero que le pasa... -dijo Feliciano a mitad de camino y limpiándose unas pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos por el miedo-

-¡Abuelo, venga abuelo vámonos a casa! -dijo Feliciano intentando llamar la atención de su abuelo pero... cuando su abuelo se dio la vuelta para mirarle no era su abuelo sino un cerdo y parece que su hermano estaba de la misma forma- ¡AH! ¡ABUELO, HERMANO! -dijo mientras corría por las calles de la extraña ciudad encontrándose con personas extrañas de negro y ojos brillantes... hasta que llegó al río seco que pasaron antes pero...- es agua... ¿porque está lleno de agua ahora? -dijo Feliciano mientras se encogía en sí mismo- Es un sueño, es un sueño tiene que serlo... ¿¡Eh!? ¡Veo a través! ¡Tiene que ser un sueño! -dijo mientras veía que sus manos y partes de su cuerpo desaparecían-

Un barco gigante, lleno de luces y de donde empezaron a salir toda clase de monstruos encalló muy cerca de donde estaba Feliciano y este asustado se fue corriendo a esconderse aun rincón cercano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Dónde estará? -preguntó el chico de antes- hay esta... -dijo después de verlo encogido en un rincón... se acercó y lo rodeó por los hombros haciendo que Feliciano se asustase más- Tranquilo... soy amigo tuyo...

-No, no, no -dijo Feliciano negando con la cabeza-

-Toma, comete esto -dijo enseñándole una baya roja- tienes que comer algo de este mundo a terminaras desapareciendo.

-¡No! -Feliciano intento apartarlo pero sus manos traspasaron el rostro del chico-

-No pasa nada... no te transformaras en cerdo ni nada... mastica y traga... -dijo dándole la baya, Feliciano se la trago a duras penas- eso es, ya estas normal puedes comprobarlo... -dijo tendiéndole un mano, Feliciano la toco y sintió la mano del chico-

-Vuelvo a ser yo... -dijo cogiendo con más fuerza la mano del chico-

-¿Lo ves? Venga vamos... -dijo el rubio levantándose-

-¡Espera! ¿¡Que pasa con mi abuelo y mi hermano los han convertido en cerdos para siempre, verdad!? -dijo Feliciano agarrándolo del brazo-

-Ahora no podrás verles pero les veras... -dijo el chico para tranquilizarlo- ssshh, silencio -dijo poniendo a Feliciano contra la pared y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Al parecer un cuervo bastante extraño paso sobrevolando el lugar por donde estaban ellos solo cuando se fue, el chico se relajó- te está buscando, tenemos que darnos prisa.

-Si... espera, mis piernas no respondes -dijo Feliciano intentando levantarse-

-Respira hondo y relájate... -Feliciano hizo caso respiró hondo e intentó relajarse- En nombre del viento y el agua que hay en ti... libéralo... -y tras decir esa oración Feliciano se levantó de golpe cogido de la mano del chico corrieron muy rápido por las calles hasta llegar a un callejón, pasaron por una puerta que les llevó a una habitación donde había muchos peces para cocinar y luego a una donde estaban todos los cerdos, Feliciano pensó que si entre ellos estaban su abuelo y su hermano-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Escucha, tienes que aguantar la respiración mientras pasamos el puente o sino el hechizo que hice antes se romperá y todos esas personas te verán... -dijo el chico andando hacia el puente Feliciano se agarró a su brazo- coge aire y... aguanta -y dicho esto Feliciano aguanto la respiración-

-¡Amo, Alemania! ¿Dónde te habías metido? -una rana habladora salto hasta quedar frente a frente con Feliciano y Alemania en ese momento Feliciano se sorprendió demasiado y respiró por un segundo-

¿Eh, un humano? -Alemania hizo un gesto con la mano y paralizó a la rana agarrando a Feliciano de la mano y saliendo a correr hacia una pequeña puerta que daba lugar a una especie de patio-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-(Amo, Alemania... Amo, Alemania...) (buscad a ese intruso humano) (huelo a humano, el peste de los humanos) -decían los sirvientes de dentro-

-Saben que estas aquí.

-Lo siento, he respirado -dijo Feliciano apenado-

-No Feliciano lo hiciste muy bien... ahora escucha lo que te voy a decir, yo iré adentro y los entretendré tu tendrás que escapar de mientras.

-¡No, quédate conmigo por favor!

-No puedo si nos quedamos aquí te atraparan y si quieres salvar a tu abuelo y a tu hermano tienes que hacerme caso -dijo Alemania poniendo una de sus manos en la frente de Feliciano- Estate quieto y escúchame... cuando todo esto se calme un poco sal por las puerta de atrás... baja las escaleras y sigue andando hasta llegar a la sala de calderas hay te encontraras a América, el que las dirige...

-¿América? -dijo Feliciano confundido-

-Si... pídele trabajo, te engañara y reñirá pero no te rindas tienes que trabajar aqui o sino Wang Yao podrá convertirte en algún animal.

¿Quién es Wang Yao? -preguntó Feliciano-

-Wang Yao es el brujo que controla todo esto y ahora tengo que irme, Feliciano -dijo levantándose mientras se levantaba-

-Espera, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Tu y yo nos conocimos de pequeños y no lo olvides me llamo Alemania -y dicho esto el rubio se marchó dejando a Feliciano solo-

**¿Review? ¿Criticas? ¿Les gustó?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias: **AU -Universo Alterno- y he decido que algunos personajes de la película verdadera se quedaran como están (no sé si eso es una advertencia pero lo pongo por si acaso), Ooc, nombres humanos.

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos o Flash back-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(kjhgfd) -personajes hablando de fondo-

Este fic está basado en la película 'El viaje de Chihiro' dirigida por Hayao Miyazaki y producida por Studio Ghibli.

**Chapter 2**

Feliciano después de tranquilizarse hizo caso de lo que le dijo Alemania y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera que daba a las escaleras.

-Ve~ está muy alto -dijo miedoso al ver la altitud y la pendiente de las escaleras además eran de madera y parecían muy viejas- Ve~ con cuidado, con cuidado... -dijo agachándose y bajando las escaleras de culo pero al apoyar uno de sus pies en uno de los tablones se rompió haciendo que Feliciano saliera a correr escaleras abajo sin control... hasta que se chocó con una pared- Ve~ que miedo... y que dolor -dijo sobándose la nariz- será mejor que siga... -dijo bajando más escaleras (esta vez echas de yeso) cuando llegó a la puerta de lo que eran las calderas entró y dentro vio a un hombre joven, de cabello rubio oscuro con un mechón desafiando la gravedad, de ojos azules y con gafas pero lo que le llamó la atención a Feliciano (y asusto) eran que de su cuerpo salían 4 brazos más a su antojo-

-P-perdone señor es usted América -dijo Feliciano temeroso-

-¿Uh? -América dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Feliciano muy detenidamente luego siguió con lo que estaba haciendo-

-Señor, Alemania me dijo que viniese y... ¡por favor déjeme trabajar aquí!

De repente unas tarjetas rojas atadas a una cinta salieron de una especie de agujero que tenía América enfrente- Siempre igual tooodo de golpe... ¡vamos volved al trabajo enanos! -gritó el rubio pegando con un martillo a una campana- Si... soy América el esclavo de las calderas que calientan los baños, ¡a trabajar muchachos!

-Por favor... déjeme trabajar aquí... -pidió Feliciano una vez más-

-No necesito tu ayuda, además este lugar está lleno de hollín y como ves tengo personal de sobra -dijo América señalando la pared-

Unas especies de bolas de hollín llevaban unos trozos de carbón hacia la candela- Ah, lo siento... -dijo Feliciano cuando una bola de hollín se quejó de estar en medio, Feliciano para no molestarles se puso a una esquina pero al parecer hay también estorbaba porque creó un atasco de bolas de hollín- Esperad por favor... -dijo para después ponerse contra unos cajones-

-Aparta de ahí - le dijo América estirando unos de sus brazos para coger unas hierbas, Feliciano solo se apartó y siguió mirando a las bolas de hollín-

-¿Ve? -una de las bolas de hollín cargaba un trozo de carbón el doble que ella haciendo que se aplastase con el peso, Feliciano cogió el trozo de carbón con mucho esfuerzo y lo apartó haciendo que la bola de hollín volviese a su forma original ya que al ser aplastado era como una mancha negra en el suelo- Y ahora qué hago con esto... ¿lo dejo en el suelo? -le preguntó a las demás bolas de hollín, pero estas solo seguían con su trabajo-

-¡Vamos acaba con lo que has empezado! -le gritó América-

-Ve~... s-si -dijo Feliciano empezando a caminar hacia la candela, le costó mucho meter el trozo de carbón ya que hacía mucho calor cerca de ella, después de eso se fue corriendo de nuevo contra los cajones y entonces todas las bolas de hollín que estaban pendiente de él hicieron como si se auto-aplastasen, empezando a rodearlo-

-¡Que hacéis bolas de hollín, volved al trabajo! -regañó el rubio- ¡y Tú ten cuidado no puedes ir por ahí quitándole el trabajo a la gente! si no trabajan se rompe el hechizo.

Las bolas de hollín empezaron a hacer ruidos como de enfado- ¡Algún problema, bolas de hollín! -les gritó América de nuevo-

-Hora de comer ¿Qué pasa? ya estáis otra vez -dijo un joven de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y dejas pobladas, que entro por una puerta pequeña que había entre los cajones y acercándose a América-

-Un descanso a comer -dijo América más animado-

-Toma... -el joven le dio una bandeja con una hamburguesa y una bebida y un cubo con bolitas dulces a las bolas de hollín- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, un humano! te vas a meter en un buen lio arriba están como locos buscándolo -dijo dándose cuenta de que Feliciano estaba hay-

-Se trata de mi nieto, dice que quiere trabajar, pero yo ya no necesito más personal, anda Inglaterra porque no lo llevas ante Wang Yao, el niño sabrá como apañárselas.

-No ni hablar quieres que ponga en peligro mi vida, además... ¿Nieto?

-Anda... toma es un una bolita de té de las que te gustan tanto y de la mejor calidad -dijo América enseñándoselo- si haces un trato con Wang Yao puede que te deje trabajar aquí -le dijo América a Feliciano-

-De acuerdo... sígueme niño -dijo Inglaterra de mala gana y cogiendo la bolita de té y yéndose hacia la puerta- ¿qué pasa? no sabes decir 'Si, señor' o 'Gracias'.

-Ve~, Si, señor... -dijo Feliciano siguiéndolo-

-Que torpe... anda ven... no necesitas ni los zapatos ni los calcetines para nada.

-¡Si, señor! -dijo Feliciano quitándoselos y dirigiéndose a la puerta-

-Espera, le has dado las gracias a América, te está ayudando ¿Lo sabes?

-Ve~, muchas gracias señor -dijo Feliciano-

-El Hero esta para todo -dijo América a modo de despedida después de eso salieron de ahí-

-Wang Yao vive arriba del todo en la parte de atrás -dijo Inglaterra seguido de Feliciano, pasaron por varios ascensores y por pasillo ya les faltaba poco-

-B-bienvenido -dijo Inglaterra con una sonrisa forzada al ver un cliente muy grande, gordo, de color blanco y con un sombrero muy raro, el cliente dirigió su dedo hacia arriba en señal de que quería subir de piso- Este ascensor es solo para el personal, señor, por favor utilice otro -dijo Inglaterra marchándose-

-Ve~, Nos está siguiendo... -dijo Feliciano mirando hacia atrás-

-No seas tonto y no mires -le dijo Inglaterra parándose al lado del ascensor para clientes-

-Por favor, señores, su habitación esta al fondo a la derecha -dijo un tipo medio hombre medio sapo- ¿Inglaterra?

-Siiii -le contesto de mala gana y empujando a Feliciano dentro del ascensor-

-¿Qué es eso olor? es olor a humano, apesta a humano -dijo el sapo-

-Te refieres a este olor -dijo Inglaterra enseñándole la bolita de té que América le dio antes-

- Té de la mejor calidad, ¡dámelo! -dijo el sapo intentando quitárselo- Por favor me conformo solo con un trocito.

-Quien quiera subir que baje la palanca -dijo Inglaterra y después se comió la bolita de té delante de las narices del sapo... Feliciano capto el mensaje e intentó bajar la palanca con mucho esfuerzo porque el cliente de antes también se había metido y literalmente ocupaba todo al ascensor-

Feliciano pasó por varios pisos hasta que llegó al piso donde estaba Wang Yao, se despidió del cliente que lo acompañó todo el viaje, se acercó a la puerta y se dispuso a entrar.

¿Qué pasa no vas a llamar? Vaya... veo que eres un niño muy enclenque -Feliciano se sobresaltó a oír una voz demasiado cerca como si estuviese justo en su nuca... pero él estaba solo-

-Ve... Hola... -dijo Feliciano temeroso-

-Acércate... -dijo una voz de dentro- ¡He dicho que te acerques!

-¡Ve! -Feliciano fue empujado por una fuerza sobrenatural hacia un habitación donde tres mochis empezaron a saltar alrededor suyo- ¡Ve, Ve!

-Silencio... estoy trabajando-aru... -dijo un hombre aparentemente joven de pelo negro, largo, amarrado en una coleta, ojos marrones y escribiendo lo que parecían cuentas y facturas, seguramente era Wang Yao-

-Señor... ¡por favor déjeme trabajar aquí! -dijo Feliciano y el hombre hizo un gestó con la mano haciendo que la boca de Feliciano se cerrase como si fuera una cremallera este se asustó he intento quitárselo pero era inútil-

-Así está mejor-aru, la boca bien cerrada-aru, eres un debilucho no me servirías, además este no es sitio para humanos-aru, es un balneario donde 8 millones de dioses vienen a descansar sus cansados huesos-aru -dijo Yao para después hacer una pausa y encender su pipa- tu abuelo y tu hermano tuvieron mucha cara al comerse la comida de mis clientes pero ya les hemos dado su merecido-aru y jamás volverás a ver tu mundo-aru... puede que te transforme en algún animal o en una bola de hollín-aru... pero lo único que quiero saber es quien te ayudó a venir hasta aquí-aru... venga niño cuéntamelo... -hizo un gesto que le quitó la cremallera a Feliciano-

-¡Por favor, déjeme trabajar aquí! -gritó Feliciano después de quitarle la cremallera-

-¡No empieces otra vez-aru! -dijo Yao pegando un golpe en la mesa-

-¡Si, quiero trabajar aquí! -siguió Feliciano-

-Ca-lla-te... -dijo Yao con un casillo de cocina en la mano hacia Feliciano- ¡Porque tendría que contratar a un alfeñique como tú-aru! ¡Eres un mimado, un miedoso y eres más tonto que las piedras-aru! por eso mismo no tengo trabajo para ti aquí-aru... -dijo Wang Yao empujando a Feliciano con el casillo (no tanto como para tirarle al suelo o dañarlo)- a no ser que quieras el trabajo más duro, más desagradable que tengo hasta que des tu último suspiro... -dijo acercándole el casillo al cuello-

De repente todo el suelo empezó a retumbar y se oyó el sonido como el de un animal- ¡Ah, Panda! -dijo Yao yendo a la habitación donde venían los ruidos-

-¡Quiero trabajar aquí! -dijo Feliciano y eso solo hizo que el 'Panda' se pusiera más nervioso-

-¡Vale, vale-aru, pero cállate de una vez-aru! -dijo Yao intentando tranquilizar al Panda gigante para después entrar en la habitación... al segundo de entrar un papel y un bolígrafo volaron hacia Feliciano- escribí tu nombre hay-aru... te daré trabajo, pero si resultas ser un inútil te convertiré en un cerdito-aru.

-V-vale... -Feliciano escribió su nombre y le entregó el papel a Yao-

-Así que te llamas Feliciano... que nombre tan raro-aru -Yao puso su mano sobre el papel cambiando algunas letras del nombre de Feliciano- a partir de ahora te llamas Italia, entendido Italia, ¡contéstame Italia!

-Si... -dijo débilmente Feliciano-

-¿Me has llamado? -Alemania entró en la habitación-

-Este niño va a trabajar aquí a partir de ahora encárgate de él -le dijo Yao a Alemania-

-Sí. ¿Cómo te llamas? -dijo Alemania dirigiéndose ahora a Italia-

-Feli... Italia, me llamo Italia -le contestó-

-Bien, sígueme -dijo Alemania saliendo de la habitación seguido de Italia, llegando a un ascensor para bajar-

-Alemania... yo... -Italia quería hablar con él y romper el silencio tan incómodo que se había formado-

-Nada de hablar y... llámame Amo, Alemania -dijo muy serio Alemania-

-¿Eh? -Italia no entendía que le pasaba pero por ahora sería mejor no decir nada. Cuando llegaron abajo el personal que trabajaba hay también no parecía muy contento-

-Aunque Wang Yao lo ordene no es posible -dijo uno de los trabajadores-

-Si... aquí no puede haber humanos -dijo otro-

-Afirmado el contrato -dijo Alemania-

-Muchas gracias a todos... -dijo Italia a modo de saludo-

-Pues a nosotras no nos lo envíes -dijo uno chica de un grupo detrás de Italia-

-Sí, no soportamos el olor a humano -dijo otra-

-3 días comiendo nuestra comida y su olor desaparecerá... y si es un inútil cocinadlo, hervirlo haced lo que queráis con él -dijo Alemania y el decir eso todos e hicieron un ruido asqueándolo- venga a trabajar, ¿Dónde está Inglaterra?

-¡Eh!, Porque me toca a mí trabajar con él -regañó el rubio-

-Decías que necesitabas ayuda. Ve con él, Italia.

-Jajaja si es perfecto para Inglaterra -dijo uno de los trabajadores burlándose, mientras algunas de las chicas se reían-

-Muy gracioso... pero esta me las pagareis -dijo Inglaterra dirigiéndose a su habitación seguido de Italia-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Así que lo conseguiste... no hagas tonterías y si necesitas algo dímelo ¿Vale? -dijo Inglaterra parándose a mitad de camino para hablar con Italia-

-Vale... -dijo Italia mientras ponía mala cara-

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy un poco mareado...

-*suspiro* Esta es nuestra habitación, come algo y duerme te vendrá bien -dijo Inglaterra al entrar a la habitación y abriendo el armario para coger ropa para Italia- tendrás que lavarte tu delantal... pantalones... *suspiro* eres tan delgado...

-Inglaterra... hay 2 Alemania viviendo aquí -preguntó Italia-

-2 Como él, espero que no, seria horrible -dijo el rubio mientras seguía buscándole la ropa- es el sirviente de Wang Yao ten cuidado con él.

Feliciano se sintió tan mareado de repente que tuvo que sentarse de inmediato.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sigues mareado?

-Que pasa Inglaterra, a que viene tanto ruido -dijo uno de los chicos que dormían-

-Es el nuevo dice que esta mareado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alemania iba subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de Wang Yao, al parecer el mago iba hacer un viaje, ¿Su medio de transporte? Un dragón albino de ojos violetas y con una bufanda en su cuello- Nos vamos ya, Iván-aru -Iván solo asintió-

-Adiós... -dijo Alemania cerrando la gran ventana por donde salió Wang Yao montado sobre el dragón-

**¿Reviews? ¿Criticas?**

**El dragón albino que montaba Wang Yao seria Rusia en versión dragón pero más adelante saldrá en forma humana. ****(Un personaje adicional que he puesto yo, aunque no salga mucho)**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias: **AU -Universo Alterno- y he decido que algunos personajes de la película verdadera se quedaran como están (no sé si eso es una advertencia pero lo pongo por si acaso), Ooc, nombres humanos.

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos o Flash back-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(kjhgfd) -personajes hablando de fondo o explicaciones-

**Chapter 3**

Era ya por la mañana y Italia ya se había despertado pero al no saber qué hacer se quedó metido en el futón... alguien entró en la habitación con mucho sigilo, era Alemania...

-Te esperaré en el puente, te llevaré a donde están tu abuelo y tu hermano... -dijo el rubio a Italia para después salir de la habitación-

-Eh... -Feliciano se levantó se puso su ropa nueva y se dirigió a la sala de calderas donde dejó sus calcetines y sus zapatos- ¿y mis zapatos? -espera ver sus zapatos donde los dejó pero no estaban cuando las bolas de hollín salieron de sus agujeros llevándole sus zapatos a Italia- Oh, gracias -se puso los zapatos, se despidió de las bolas de hollín y fue al puente en busca de Alemania pero en el puente aparte de él estaba un hombre con una túnica negra pero se transparentaba un poco y una máscara blanca con marcas rojas y moradas, pasó al lado de ese hombre tan extraño con toda la normalidad que pudo y cuenda se dio la vuelta el hombre había desaparecido-

-Eh, Italia -Alemania le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención- vamos, sígueme.

-Ah, Si -Italia lo siguió, pasaron por muchos matorrales hasta llegar a lo que parecía una pocilga-

-Son ellos... -Alemania señaló a un par de cerdos que dormían dentro de una pocilga-

Italia fue corriendo haberlos más de cerca- ¡Abuelo, Lovino! ¡Soy yo, so-soy Italia! -gritó al acercarse con la esperanza de que lo reconocieran- están enfermos o heridos -le preguntó a Alemania-

-No, comieron demasiado y ahora están dormidos, ni siquiera recuerdan que fueron humanos.

-¡Abuelo, Lovino no engordéis demasiado o seos comerán! -y dicho esto Italia se fue corriendo para sentarse al lado de unos arbustos-

-Toma esconde esto -dijo Alemania yendo tras él y dándole su ropa de antes-

-Creía que había desaparecido -dijo Italia abrazándola y al notar un pequeño papel entre ella- es una tarjeta de despedida... Feliciano... Fe-li-cia-no, ¡Ve!, es mi nombre.

-Yao domina a la gente robando sus nombres aquí te llamas Italia pero conserva tu verdadero nombre en secreto -le dijo Alemania sentándose junto a él-

-Casi lo olvido y me convierto en Italia para siempre.

-Si olvidases tu verdadero nombre no podrías regresar a tu casa... yo hace tiempo que olvidé el mío, pero lo curioso es que yo recuerde el tuyo -dijo Alemania abriendo un paquete de bolas de arroz- ten seguro que tienes hambre.

-No quiero comer.

-Venga te pondrás mejor -Italia cogió la bola de arroz sin muchas ganas se comió las tres bolas de arroz una por una mientras lloraba- lo has pasado mal, venga come.

Después de que Italia se tranquilizase se dispuso a regresar a su habitación- Gracias Alemania, trabajaré muy duro, adiós.

-Adiós...

Italia cruzó el puente y se giró para ver una vez más a Alemania pero no estaba y se dio cuenta que en el cielo había una especie de dragón volando- Ve...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche y llovía, Wang Yao había llegado ya, mientras en el balneario todos empezaban a trabajar ya.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? estaba preocupado -dijo Inglaterra mientras guardaban las mantas-

-Lo siento.

Inglaterra y Italia fueron a coger una tablillas donde supuestamente estaba su trabajo de hoy, le tocaron el trabajo de limpiar el suelo más a unas chicas mas pero a Italia no se le daba muy bien se caía todo el rato pero menos mal que acabaron pronto cuando el supervisor vino a decirles algo- Italia y tú os toca la bañera grande.

-¿¡Que!? Ese es el trabajo de Rana -protestó el rubio-

-Son órdenes de arriba así que será mejor que lo hagáis.

Italia fue a vaciar el cubo de agua afuera cuando el hombre de la máscara que se encontró en el puente estaba delante de él.

-¿No te mojas estando ahí fuera? -Italia no obtuvo respuesta-

-Deprisa, Italia -Inglaterra lo llamaba-

-¡Ya voy!, dejare esto abierto -dijo Italia antes de irse y dejando la puerta abierta para que pudiese entrar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De camino a la bañera grande otros que también estaban limpiando se burlaban de ellos.

-La bañera grande, Inglaterra (Jajaja) -se burlaron un par de chicas-

-Qué asco, hace siglos que no la limpian -dijo Inglaterra. Italia al entrar pegó un resbalón y cayó de espaldas al suelo haciendo que la gente que miraba se riese, pero él solo los ignoró y siguió con la limpieza cuando acabaron la parte de fuera empezaron a limpiar la parte de dentro-

-Esta bañera es para nuestros clientes más sucios, están llenos de porquería -dijo Inglaterra mientras limpiaba-

-Inglaterra, Italia, han llegado los primeros clientes -dijo el supervisor-

-¡Ahora mismo vamos!, vaya la han tomado con nosotros, esto necesita un baño de hiervas, pídele una tarjeta al capataz -dijo el rubio mientras ayudaba a Italia a salir de la gran bañera-

-¿Una tarjeta?, ¡Ah! d-duele... -el pobre Italia al salir de la bañera se pegó en la cabeza-

-Y no lo olvides, un baño de hierbas.

-¡Vale! -dijo Italia yéndose... para volver al segundo- Inglaterra, ¿Que es un capataz?

-*suspiro* que voy a hacer contigo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En su habitación Wang Yao supervisaba el oro que ganaron la otra noche cuando noto algo raro.

-Algo se acerca-aru... -dijo Wang Yao asomándose por la ventana-

¿El que, da~? -pregunto un chico que estaba a su lado de pelo rubio casi blanco, ojos violetas y con bufanda seguramente sería el dragón albino, Iván-

-Seguramente alguien que intenta protegerse de la lluvia-aru.

En la ciudad una masa de fango andante y muy pestilente se dirigía hacia el balneario...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No. Ni hablar, serie malgastar las tarjetas. Hola señor -le dijo el capataz mientras saludaba a otro cliente- no te quedes hay plantado, venga a trabajar, frota con las manos.

-Pero... es que tiene que ser un baño de hierbas.

-Hay que ver lo tonto que eres... -dijo el capataz con mala cara y cogiendo el teléfono que sonaba- En serio un tonto... -dijo al ver como Italia asentía a modo de saludo a la "nada"-

-Sí, aquí el capataz. Si -de repente una tarjeta salió volando a las manos de Italia. El capataz intento cogerla pero no pudo-

-¡Muchas gracias! -dijo Italia mientras se marchaba-

-¡No, no es para ti! Eh, tu espera... (¿Qué pasa?-aru) nada, nada -el capataz estaba hablando con Wang Yao-

-Tenemos un intruso (¿es humano?) no lo sé, encárgate de averiguarlo hoy Alemania no está aquí-aru -dijo Wang Yao para después colgar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vaya te ha dado una muy buena, se la enviare a América enseguida -dijo Inglaterra abriendo una pequeña puerta donde dentro había un gancho para la tarjeta y por donde se le enviaba al Americano- Ahora llegará el agua -y un tubo de madera salió de unas de las paredes con una cuerda colgando de el- Hay que tirar de esta cuerda para que el agua salga.

-V-vale... ¡e-eh! -Italia tiró de la cuerda tan fuerte que se resbaló y quedó colgando de ella-

-Pero mira que eres torpe...

-Qué color tan sucio -dijo Italia al ver el agua-

-Sí, con un agua tan sucia nadie podrá ver el lodo, cuando esté llena vuelve a tirar de la cuerda, y no hace falta que la tengas sujeta todo el rato, iré por el desayuno.

-Vale -dijo Italia bajando de la bañera y cuando se dio cuenta en una de las esquinas de la habitación está el hombre de la máscara que se acercó a él- lo siento señor el baño aún no está listo... -el hombre de la máscara llevaba las manos llenas de tarjetas con la intención de dárselas- ¿son todas para mí? pero son muchas -el hombre insistió- no, solo necesitaba una y muchas gracias por la que me diste antes -el hombre puso una cara como de desagrado y desapareció haciendo que las tarjetas cayesen al suelo- Eh... ¡Ah! -Italia se dio cuenta de que había dejado demasiado el agua y bosó-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wang Yao bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras para ver a la masa pestilente que se acercaba al balneario.

-¿Es un dios pestilente-aru?

-Uno súper pestilente, señor -contesto el capataz-

-Señor, va directo al puente -dijo uno de los trabajadores que intentaban ahuyentarlo-

-Noto algo raro antes no me parecía un Dios pestilente, bueno ya que esta aquí démosle lo bienvenida-aru. Intenta desacerté de él lo mas rápido posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la salas de los balnearios estaban 'evacuando' los baños.

-Inglaterra, Italia os llama Wang Yao -dijo el capataz-

-Sí, señor -contesto Italia-

-Este es tu primer trabajo-aru, tendrás que encargarte del cliente de la bañera grande-aru -dijo Wang Yao. Italia iba a protestar pero Wang Yao lo hizo callar- ni una palabra si protestas te convertiré en un cerdito-aru.

-H-hay vi-viene -dijo el capataz-

Italia al oler el peste tan grande que echaba se tapó la boca y la nariz con las manos- Quieto no insultes al cliente... -dijo Wang Yao- Ah, hola le damos la bienvenida a nuestros baños-aru... -dijo al ver entrar el cliente y este estiro lo que parecía un brazo- e-el dinero... venga Italia cógelo-aru...

-Si... señor... -dijo Italia extendiendo las manos para cogerlo y junto con el dinero también soltó un poco de masa pestilente que Italia al tocarla un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo-

-A que estas esperando-aru... guíalo hasta su bañera-aru...

-Sígame... por favor... -dijo Italia mientras de dirigía a la bañera-

-Abrid las ventanas abridlas todas -dijo Wang Yao observando como Italia trataba con el cliente desde el piso de arriba. El cliente al entrar de golpe en la bañera e hizo que la mitad del agua saliese de golpe y en un tono verdoso y al ver que la bañera estaba medio vacía hizo un ruido parecido a un gruñido para avisar a Italia-

-¿Qué?, espere un momento -Italia capto el mensaje y se dirigió a la pequeña puerta en la pared para poner tarjetas nuevas-

-Jejejejeje es asqueroso-aru ¿verdad-aru? -se rió Wang Yao-

-No me gustaría estar ahí, da~ -dijo Iván poniendo cara de asco-

-La verdad no le veo la gracia -dijo el capataz-

-Haber cómo se las apaña-aru -siguió Wang Yao mientras Italia intentaba abrir la pequeña puerta- Ah, quiere volver a llenar la bañera-aru.

-Oh no, está manchando las paredes con esas manos tan sucias -dijo el capataz más preocupado por las paredes que del joven. Italia consiguió abrir la puerta y enviarle una tarjeta a América-

-¿Le has dado tarjetas nuevas a Italia-aru? -pregunto Wang Yao dándose cuenta de que tenía demasiadas en un cubo-

-Ni hablar que malgasto -le contesto el capataz-

Después de mandar la tarjeta tubo de madera salió de la pared y Italia fue darle a la cuerda pero cuando tiro de ella el agua salió con mucha fuerza haciendo que la bañera bosase, Italia se resbalo y cayó dentro de la bañera, el cliente cogió a Italia con uno de sus brazos y se lo acercó a un costado suyo, el castaño estiró el brazo y noto que tenía una especie de espina-

-¡Italia! ¡Italia, donde estas! -Inglaterra llegó corriendo en busca de Italia-

-¡Aquí, Inglaterra!

-Le he pedido a América que nos envié toda el agua que pueda y dice que nos envía su mejor baño de hierbas.

-Grazie. Ayúdame tiene una espina clavada en el costado, esta tan adentro que no sale -dijo Italia tirando de la espina-

-Una espina, a dicho una espina-aru... todo el personal abajo... rápido-aru -y dicho esto Wang Yao bajo de un salto hasta la bañera- ¡Italia, Inglaterra, no es un Dios pestilente-aru, toma esta cuerda-aru.

-¡Sí! -Italia ató la cuerda con ayuda de Inglaterra-

-Vamos daros prisa y que las mujeres os ayuden-aru.

-¡Ya está la he atado! -gritó Italia-

-¡Entonces tirad todos de la cuerda a la vez! ¡Tirad! -dijo Wang Yao mientras todos tiraban-

-¿Ve? ¿Una bicicleta? -Italia se quedó impresionado porque lo primero que salió fue una bicicleta y detrás de ella había muchas más cosas-

-¡Vamos seguid tirando! -dijo Wang Yao animando-

Tiraron mucho más fuerte hasta que todas las cosas que estaban dentro del Dios pestilente salieron de golpe dejando a Italia en el filo de la bañera tirando del ultimo hilillo que quedaba lo termino de quitar y una masa de agua que salió del Dios pestilente lo envolvió, delante de él apareció la cara de un anciano que le dijo- "Buen trabajo..." -y luego se fue al igual que la masa de agua que rodeaba a Italia, este se dio cuenta de que en sus manos apareció una especie de pastel en forma de bola.

Mientras en el suelo apareció unas pepitas de oro el personal al verlas se volvieron locos por cogerlas.

-¡Quietos ese oro es propiedad de la compañía! -gritó el capataz-

-¡Silencio nuestro cliente aún está aquí-aru! -gritó Wang Yao- Italia quita de ahí no dejas paso a nuestro invitado-aru, ¡abrid la puerta, se va a marchar-aru!

En cuanto Italia se quitó una masa de agua con el rostro del anciano de antes salió por la puerta a toda velocidad.

-¡Italia, muy bien-aru he ganado una fortuna gracias a ti-aru! ese Dios del rio es famoso -dijo Wang Yao muy contento- pero antes devolved el oro que habéis recogido -ahora dirigiéndose al personal-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la fiesta, Italia y las demás se fueron a descansar.

-¿Quieres un poco? Lo he robado -dijo Inglaterra dándole un bollo a Italia-

-Gracias -dijo cogiendo el bollo y dándole un bocado- no he visto a Alemania...

-Otra vez con Alemania... a veces desaparece -dijo el rubio tumbado a su lado- dicen a Wang Yao le obliga a hacer cosas malas.

-Hay ahí una ciudad pero parece el mar -dijo Italia al ver una ciudad a lo lejos-

-Que esperabas con tanta lluvia... algún día iré a esa ciudad... te juro que saldré de aquí -dijo Inglaterra mientras se comía un bollo-

Italia probó el pastel de hiervas que le dio el Dios del río parecía que estaba bueno... pero se equivocaba en cuento lo probó tuvo que comerse el bollo a toda prisa para quitarse el mal sabor de la boca...

**¿Reviews? ¿Criticas?**

**Espero que les haya gustado :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias: **AU -Universo Alterno- y he decido que algunos personajes de la película verdadera se quedaran como están (no sé si eso es una advertencia pero lo pongo por si acaso), Ooc, nombres humanos.

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos o Flash back-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(kjhgfd) -personajes hablando de fondo o explicaciones-

**Chapter 4**

Rana, unos de los trabajadores de los baños aun intentaba buscar algo de oro que se les pasase en la bañera grande- Eh, tú no eres un cliente, nunca te he visto por aquí, ¡vete! -dijo Rana al ver al hombre de la máscara, este extendió sus manos y de ellas apareció oro- ¡Oro! ¿Es para mí? ¿Me lo das? -Rana fue a coger el oro pero el hombre lo cogió del cuello y lo engulló-

-¿¡Quién es!? -el capataz que pasaba por allí para la vigilancia oyó el ruido y fue a ver-

-¡Ey!, soy un cliente y quiero un baño despierta a todo el mundo -dijo el hombre de la máscara al ver al capataz-

-Esa voz... -el capataz estaba impresionado porque tenía la misma voz que Rana y por la gran cantidad de oro que salía de sus manos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Italia corría para ver a su abuelo y a su hermano a las pocilgas donde lo llevo Alemania- ¡Abuelo, Lovino, el Dios del río me dio este pastel! ¡Estoy seguro que si os lo tomáis volveréis a ser personas! -en ese momento todos los cerdos que habían se acercaron a el rápidamente has estar cerca de Italia y entre tanto cerdo no los pudo reconocer...-_

-¡Ve! -Italia despertó- fue un sueño... ¿Inghilterra*? -Italia noto que estaba solo en la habitación- ve~ ¿dónde están todos? -Italia se levantó y fue a asomarse al balcón- América ya ha puesto las calderas en marcha... ¿tanto he dormido?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los trabajadores andaban de un lado a otro como locos diciendo: Oro, oro.

-¡Inglaterra!

-¡Italia! ahora iba a despertarte, mira es oro de verdad él me lo dio -dijo el rubio enseñándole a Italia una pepita de oro-

-Ah, ese cliente -Italia recordó que dejo entrar al hombre de la máscara-

-Ven conmigo.

-No, antes voy a ver a América.

-Yo que tu no iría, esta de mal humor por haberlo despertado tan temprano -y dicho esto Inglaterra se marchó-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Italia al ver que no tenía nada que hacer se fue a su habitación a pasar el rato.

-¿Eh? -de repente un dragón chino blanco y de pelo rubio apareció perseguido por una bandada de pájaros muy raros- ese es el dragón que vi antes -el dragón iba de un lado para otro y luchando contra los pájaros- ¡Alemania ven aquí! ¡Alemania! -el dragón lo oyó y fue dentro de la habitación, Italia cerró la puerta rápidamente para que los pájaros no entrasen- pero si son de papel... -Italia fue a ver al dragón desde la distancia- ¿Alemania? ¿Eres tú, verdad? Los pájaros de papel se han ido... -y cuando Italia quiso acercarse el dragón salió con rapidez de la habitación directo al piso de Wang Yao- Oh, no, lo matara.

En ese momento un pequeño pájaro de papel de los de antes se pegó a la espalda de Italia mientras este subía las escaleras...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había mucha gente y no se podía pasar bien parecía que estaban alabando al hombre de la máscara y Italia ignorando todo eso se fue a uno de los ascensores.

-¡Eh, espera! -un hombre sapo le tapaba la entrada-

-Tengo que ir arriba -dijo Italia que no podía moverse muy bien porque el hombre sapo lo tenía cogido del brazo-

-¡Ah, sangre! -el hombre sapo se asustó por la sangre que tenía Italia encima y lo soltó-

Italia sin pensarlo se fue por el pasillo por donde venía el hombre de la máscara...

-¡Quita de ahí, no dejas paso a nuestro huésped! -dijo el capataz. El hombre de la máscara lo cogió de la ropa y lo lanzó a la multitud de gente extendiendo las manos hacia Italia y saliendo de ellas una gran cantidad de oro-

-No... No lo quiero, no lo necesito... estoy ocupado, adiós -Italia se fue a buscar otra salida para ir al piso de arriba en esto el hombre de la máscara dejó caer el oro al suelo de la confusión y el enfado que tenía y la gente de su alrededor se abalanzó sobre el oro para cogerlo-

-¡Ya basta, ya basta! -el capataz los apartó- lo siento, señor, perdónele es un humano y es nuevo aquí.

-Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara... quítala... -dijo el hombre de la máscara agarrando al capataz y engulléndolo mas dos hombres sapos más que estaban cerca. La gente empezó a huir y a gritar despavorida-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Italia encontró una ventana salió por ella y se quedó al filo de un tejado que estaba bajo la ventana, al otro lado había una escalera que daba al piso de Wang Yao pero del tejado a la escalera solo los conectaba una tubería bastante grande... Italia se preparó y salió a correr por la tubería rompiéndola pero llego a tiempo a las escaleras y subió por ella, al llegar arriba intento abrir la ventana con todas sus fuerzas entonces el pájaro de papel se metió por la rendija de la ventana y abrió el pestillo sin que Italia se diese cuenta...

-Vaya, eso es un Sin cara-aru, un Sin cara, vaya huésped que has atraído-aru -Wang Yao discutía con alguien por teléfono- no hagas nada, ya bajo-aru -y después de eso colgó- La alfombra esta echa un asco-aru, llevaros a Alemania de aquí ya no me sirve-aru -dijo el brujo dirigiéndose hacia la habitación donde estaba Italia este asustado se metió en un montoncito de cojines-

-Ah, Panda-aru otra vez durmiendo aquí-aru -dijo Wang Yao quitando uno de los cojines el Panda hizo un ruido de molestia- Vale, duérmete otra vez-aru -cuando salió del cuarto Italia se dispuso a salir pero el Panda lo agarró del brazo-

-¡Suéltame! -gritó Italia- Ah... lo siento, gracias por ayudarme antes pero ahora tengo prisa por favor deja que me vaya.

-Has venido a pegarme una enfermedad... -dijo el Panda sin soltarlo-

-Soy un humano tal vez sea la primera vez que ves a alguien como yo.

-Hay fuera quedaras enfermo... quédate aquí y juega conmigo...

-¿Ve? ¿Estas enfermo?

-No, estoy aquí porque si salgo fuera caeré enfermo...

-¡Quedarte aquí es lo que hará que caigas enfermo! mira... hay alguien que quiero mucho y está muy mal herido así que por favor suéltame el brazo.

-No... Quédate aquí o sino llamaré a Yao y te matará... te romperé el brazo.

-¡Ay, me duele! por favor luego jugaré contigo... -pero el Panda no le soltaba el brazo- ¡es sangre lo ves sangre! -dijo Italia enseñándole las manos llenas de sangre de Alemania. Panda al verla empezó a llorar y a moverse como loco y en eso Italia pudo escapar y entrar en la habitación donde estaba Alemania-

-¡Alemania! ¡Alemania! Eras tú, ¿verdad? -Italia fue a ver Alemania pero el cuervo de Yao no lo dejaba en paz distrayéndolo, mientras que los Mochis intentaban tirar a Alemania por una especie de túnel. Y en todo eso el Panda apareció por la puerta-

-La sangre no me da miedo. Si no te quedas conmigo, llamaré a Yao.

-Sé un buen Panda y espera.

-¡Si no lo haces lo llamaré!

-¡Espera, por favor!

-Vaya, vaya... cuanto jaleo, vamos tranquilízate -un pájaro de papel de los de antes se puso delante del Panda- Eres una bolita de pelo -y luego se puso a su lado saliendo de él un chico de pelo negro, corto y ojos marrones- Creo que aún estoy un poco transparente...

-¿Eh?

-Haber... -el chico hizo un movimiento con la mano y el Panda se transformó en un ratón- Ya está, así te moverás con mayor facilidad... y ahora, ¿en qué os convierto a vosotros? -dijo mirando hacia el cuervo y los Mochis. Al cuervo lo trasformó en un mini-pajarito y los Mochis los puso en línea y los convirtió en el Panda-

-Ve...

-Mmmm... Este será nuestro pequeño secreto... si se lo cuentas a alguien te arrancaré la boca... -dijo el chico a Italia-

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy el hermano pequeño de Yao. Gracias a ti he explorado muy bien este sitio y lo he pasado muy bien y ahora entrégame al dragón.

-¿Qué quieres hacerle a Alemania? Está mal herido...

-Ese dragón es el sirviente de mi hermano y un ladrón. Ha estado en mi casa y se ha llevado un sello muy valioso.

-Alemania nunca haría algo así. Es muy bueno.

-Todos los dragones son buenos, buenos y estúpidos. Tan estúpidos que siempre quieren aprender de la magia de mi hermano. Ese chico hará todo lo que le pida Yao. Pero... vamos quítate del medio, de todas formas es demasiado tarde para él, el sello estaba protegido por un fuerte hechizo, quien lo roba tiene que morir...

-¡No, no puedes! -la "conversación" fue interrumpido por los Mochis convertidos en Panda que intentaban aplastar al ratón y al mini-pájaro-

-Vamos... tu deja de armar jaleo y vete a tu habitación -dijo el brujo, mientras el ratón y el mini-pájaro se subían el hombro de Italia. Alemania despertó y sacudió su cola destrozando el trozo de papel de donde había venido el brujo y en cuento lo hizo el otro desapareció-

-¡Alemania! -gritó Italia agarrándose mas fuerte a Alemania que quedó inconsciente de nuevo cayendo hacia el túnel-

Pasaron unos minutos esta que Alemania despertó de nuevo empezando a volar por la oscuridad sin orientación alguna, hasta que vio un poco de luz al final del estrecho túnel.

-¡Aaaah! -gritó América viéndose aplastado por Italia. Alemania se fue contra los cajones medio inconsciente-

-¡Alemania! -Italia fue con él-

-¡Espera, el héroe quiere una explicación!

-Alemania. ¿Te duele? -Alemania solo le gruñó para después caer inconsciente de nuevo-

-Esto es grave... -dijo América acercándose-

-¡Alemania! O no se va a morir.

-Hay algo en su interior que lo está matando... es un hechizo fuerte no puedo hacer nada esta vez.

Italia sacó el pastel de hiervas de su bolsillo- Alemania, el Dios del Río me dio esto, puede que te cure -dijo Italia intentando abrir la boca de Alemania- Abre la boca, Alemania -intentó de nuevo abrir la boca de Alemania esta vez con éxito y luego le metió el pastel de hiervas- Ya está... ¡trágatelo! -Alemania intentó abrir la boca para echar el pastel de hiervas pero Italia intentaba que la cerrase. Siguieron forcejeando hasta que Alemania expulsó una bola negra-

-¡Italy! ¡Es eso! -dijo América señalando-

-¿Ve? -de la bola negra solo quedó el sello del brujo y un gusanito de color negro que empezó a ir de un lado a otro intentando esconderse-

-El sello... -Italia cogió el sello y empezó a perseguir al gusano. El gusano empezó a corretear alrededor de sus pies y de mientras Italia intentaba aplastarlo- ¡Ve! -gritó el castaño abriendo los ojos como platos al pisar el gusano-

-¡Qué asco! ¡Italia, es una asquerosidad! -gritaba América-

-América, Alemania el quitó esto al hermano de Yao -dijo Italia enseñándole el sello-

-A Kiku... es el sello de un brujo, es muy valioso.

-Ve... sabía que era Alemania -dijo Italia al ver que el cuerpo del dragón se transformaba poco a poco en Alemania- ¡Alemania! ... América, Alemania no respira.

-Sí, respira, pero aún está mal por el hechizo... -América sacó unas mantas donde acostaron a Alemania- Alemania apareció aquí, igual que tú, me dijo que deseaba aprender magia, a mí no me gustaba la idea de que se hiciese aprendiz de Yao, se lo dije, pero no me escuchó y dijo que no tenía a donde ir y se hizo aprendiz de Yao y entonces... se hizo más pálido y su mirada se hizo más fría...

-América, tengo que ir a devolverle esto al hermano de Yao, le pediré perdón y le pediré que ayude a Alemania. Tienes que decirme donde vive.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a Kiku? Aunque no lo parezca da un poco de miedo...

-Ve... Por favor, Alemania me ayudo cuando lo necesitaba y ahora quiero ayudarle yo.

-Mmmm... Ir a su casa es fácil pero la vuelta... espera aquí... -el rubio fue a rebuscar algo en unos cajones-

-Por favor, necesito mis zapatos y mi ropa -dijo Italia a las bolas de hollín-

-¡Italia! ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando -Inglaterra entró también en la habitación- ¿Eh? Es Alemania, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Quiénes son estos? -dijo esta vez viendo al ratón y al mini-pájaro-

-Ve~ Son mis nuevos amigos.

-Yao esta buscándote como loco. El ricachón ha resultado ser un monstruo, un Sin Cara, Yao dice que tú lo trajiste aquí.

-¿Ve? Tal vez lo hice.

-¿¡Eh!? Hablas en serio.

-Yo creía que era un cliente.

-Pues ya sea tragado un sapo, dos ranas y una babosa.

-¡Aquí están los he encontrado, Italy! -dijo América-

-Estamos ocupados, Idiot.

-Esto te servirá, Italy.

-Son billetes de tren...

-Escucha es la sexta parada se llama El Fondo del Pantano. No te equivoques. Antes había un tren de ida y vuelta, pero ahora solo lo hay de ida. ¿Aun quieres ir?

-Sí. Volveré andando siguiendo las vías.

-Espera y que le digo a Yao -dijo Inglaterra-

-Ahora iré a verlo... Te prometo que volveré, Alemania. No mueras.

-¿Pero que pasa aquí?

-He leído la atmosfera... y creo que es "amor"...

**¿Reviews? ¿Criticas?**

**He tenido que corta en esta parte porque si no sería demasiado largo.**

**Inghilterra* - Inglaterra (En Italiano)**

**Hasta el próximo~**


End file.
